Into Madness
by Breeze24
Summary: Every legend has a beginning. This is a dark and unique tale of how a desperate young boy's innocence is lost, and he begins his descent into madness, ultimately twisting into the psychopath we all know and love.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One.

Pain.

Absolute mind-numbing pain. That was all he felt. Another blow. Something cracked in his chest as the relentless beating continued. All air was forced violently from his lungs and he pondered on how many ribs had just snapped. Blood dripped from his mouth, his nose, his knuckles, tainting the fresh white snow beneath him as he tried to find the will to stand. But before he could, another tremendous force struck his ruined cheek and sent him tumbling back to the ground. He knew he should move; he needed to get to her.. but he couldn't. Another impact, too solid for a punch, too soft for a bat, connected with his temple. Judging by the agony left in its wake and the rising urge to vomit he now suppressed, he guessed brass knuckles were to blame. A metallic taste continued to overwhelm his mouth, causing him to choke and sputter. His rising scream reduced to nothing but a gurgle that forced his freshly carved cheeks to split open further. His vision began to blur, his life fading to black as his eyes fluttered closed. An expanding pool of his warm blood turned the snow to slush beneath him as he let the darkness begin to take him.

Now all he felt was the icy, unrelenting hand of death creeping through his body. The only thing that mattered were the bright blue lights of her eyes... and now even they were fading.

* * *

He woke as the police car rolled to a stop. It had felt nice to sleep indoors for once.

"You gonna give us any more trouble, kid?" The boy didn't even look up as the tired yet gruff voice of the driver spoke.

"Nah, he's used up all his fight," the other man replied plainly.

The two men exited the vehicle and came around to help him from the back. The door opened and the officers stared at him expectantly. He hesitated, being indoors on such a cold winter's night was a rare respite and he wasn't eager to give it up. "We're not gonna hurt ya, kid," said the first man. He was taller and slimmer than the other with gentler features counter-balancing the other man's weathered exterior.

"Easy for you to say. He didn't bite you," the shorter man muttered, but was quickly silenced by a look from his partner.

With reluctance, the boy stepped out of the safety of the vehicle and into the cold, night air. He was guided by the two men up a pathway to a dark house. Its tall black facade extending up into the night sky like some dark, charred cathedral. His heart rate sped up, out of time with the slow footsteps crunching into the snow. A giant column stood to either side of the tall wooden door. The moonlight streaming through the clouds making them dance and flicker like twin demons watching over their doorway. The clouds made their way across the moon, making the shadows on the columns jump and mock him, the poor little boy, lost and alone.

The thundering sound of the old fashioned door knocker echoing through the building ripped him away from his hallucinations. Silence overtook the empty streets a moment longer before quick, heavy footsteps approached the door. With a creak, the large door opened to reveal a man of average height and thinning hair. "You realize it's three in the morning." The blunt voice was tired and cracked.

"Sorry to bother you, sir," the tall man spoke with an air of measured politeness. "May we please come in?"

"Who is it, honey?" He heard the sweet, melodious voice of a woman ring down the hall.

"Just Gotham's Finest." The man scoffed as he began to open the door.

"Well don't leave them standing. Come in, come in! It's cold outside."

With a light nudge from the officer, he stepped inside. The building was old and run down, like everything in the Narrows, and the floorboards creaked beneath his feet. The sound echoed through the quiet room and he glanced up to notice a high ceiling disappearing somewhere into the darkness. He found himself guided into a fairly large room with a sofa, where he sat down obediently. He could just barely hear the adults speaking in hushed tones in the corner of the room.

"You found him where?" The voice of a concerned woman spoke.

"Trying to break into the deli on Jefferson Street."

"Sonuvabitch put up a helluva fight, too." The other cop interrupted, his hand absentmindedly rubbing at a fresh bruise now blossoming upon his cheek.

"Fight? He doesn't look a day over twelve." The man snorted derisively. The bruised cop seemed to take offense but said nothing.

"Poor thing, he must be starving. Look at him, he's skin and bone," the woman cooed motherly before slipping away into the next room.

The boy couldn't quite comprehend the concern in her voice. But he sure felt the anxiety that crept over him as three pairs of eyes now observed him. He shrunk back into the sofa away from them, suddenly wishing they would all leave him be and let him find his way back to the box in the ally he called home. The stuffy air of the room made him feel claustrophobic and the sudden urge to bolt made his legs twitch.

"And there's no where else you can take him?" The man who opened the door pinched the bridge of his nose as he spoke.

"'fraid not," the tall officer said. "You guys are the only orphanage in the Narrows still standing."

"Where did the kid even come from? I mean, does he have a name?" The man's voice was growing more tired and irritated. The two officers exchanged quick glances before the tall man spoke up. "We, uh, we don't exactly know. He hasn't said a word since we picked him up. Had nothing on him that might indicate who he was or where he came from. Actually, all he had on him was a pocket knife. Didn't even have any shoes.." his voice trailed off in a downhearted way.

"Well we'll have to do something about that," the woman said with a small smile.

The boy's eyes, previously scanning the room for the nearest exit, now fell to the tray of food in her hands. The man let out a defeated sigh as he walked the officers back towards the door. But the boy paid them no mind, all his attention now focused acutely on the woman approaching him. He eyed her cautiously as she laid the tray down on the table in front of him.

"My name's Katherine," she said quietly. Her eyes were soft and echoed an emotion the boy could not place. "But you can call me Momma Kate if you like. Most of the other boys do." There was a long moment of silence. The boy longed to reach for the tray of food, to dive into it, grab all he could, and take off running. But he dare not touch it.

"Do you have a name?" Another long silence followed before the man returned. The second her eyes left him his hand darted out to grab the nearest bit of food, quickly stuffing it into his lap. His eyes flicked up to her. She was frowning, but not in a way he recognized. When she spoke, her voice was low and sweet, "You don't need to sneak it, honey. Take as much as you like." As soon as she turned away, he shoved the stolen bit of food into his mouth, quickly chewing and swallowing before his taste buds even had a chance to detect what it was. His sharp eyes watched her for a moment longer. She seemed distracted by her conversation with the man, who now seemed even more irritated than before. Feeling safe now that her attention was no longer on him, he began shoveling food into his mouth. It was like nothing he'd ever tasted. It didn't taste rotten or reek of trash like most his other meals. His taste buds reveled in the sensation before he realized it was quiet.. too quiet. The sudden silence nearly made him choke and terror washed over him when he noticed the couple was now staring at him. He swallowed hard; his mouth suddenly dry.

"It's okay, honey." She took a step closer to him and he reflexively flinched away. She paused, taking a knee in front of him. "I made this for you," her reassuring eyes locked onto his as she spoke, "have as much as you like." She pushed the tray towards him, nodding encouragingly. His eyes flickered from her to the tray and back again. His fingers twitched and before he knew it his hand was cautiously inching toward the tray. A tentative hand curled around a piece of bread and slowly lifted to meet his lips. She smiled at him and he reached for another handful of food. She did not speak again until his plate was empty. "You must be tired, sweetheart. How about we find you somewhere to sleep, hm?" Her hand extended towards him and he stared at it, uncertain. He decided not to take it, but he stood instead, willing to follow her. She led him up a set of stairs that creaked with every other step. Framed pictures hung half-lit on the darkened walls, he sensed the empty eyes of family members long passed staring down at him, watching him being led through the musty hallways. He instinctively reached out, grabbing tentatively at the nice lady's hand. Katherine looked down at him smiling, sensing his trepidation. "Don't worry sweetheart, nothing will hurt you here." He wasn't convinced, though he couldn't seem to drag his hand away from her.

"This'll be your room tonight." Her voice shook him from his trance and he realized they'd stopped in front of a door. Remembering himself, he reflexively dropped her hand and looked away. But he could still feel her smiling eyes upon him as she opened the door and turned on the light. It was a small room, holding nothing more than a bed and a tiny dresser in the corner. She waited a moment for him to enter, and when he didn't she made the first move inside. She glided to the head of the bed and began fluffing the pillows. In spite of himself, his foot took a small step and before he knew it his legs had carried him to the side of the bed opposite her. He glanced up at her, still wary. She simply smiled down at him.

"If you need anything, my room is the last one at the end of the hall." Her words were barely audible to him, now. His eager hand had reached out to stroke the soft blankets. It had been years since he'd slept in a bed and he'd quite forgotten what it felt like. _Maybe I'll sleep here, just for the night_, he thought to himself. Before he knew it, he was climbing into the bed, its warmth wrapping around him in a sweet caress. The world around him seemed fuzzy now as her gentle hands tucked him in.

"I never did get your name.." she almost whispered as he suppressed a yawn. The room was fading now and the idea of keeping his eyes open any longer seemed like a chore.

"Jack." The word fell from his lips like an old habit before he drifted off to sleep. Her smile grew ever so slightly and she brushed a bit of hair off his dirty face. "Sweet dreams, Jack." She whispered before turning out the light, closing the door, and making her way down the hall.

* * *

The dreams were always the worst. So bad in fact, he sometimes hated having to sleep altogether. The dreams were all relatively the same. Always filled with terrors he couldn't place or couldn't quite remember. Blood. He could taste blood, but could never tell if it was his or not. Rain. It always seemed to rain in his homemade hell. It made everything from his memory to the box he slept in soggy, numb, and cold. Sometimes there was someone else with him. A brother, a father, a protector, he couldn't tell. But whoever he was, he made the boy feel safe. When he wasn't in the dream, everything always seemed darker, like the sun hadn't risen in months and the world had long forgotten the warmth and joy it could bring. He would run from darkness, as far and as fast as his little legs would take him. But it was never far enough to keep the demons at bay. They always found him, cornered him, and beat from him any sense of hope he may have been clinging onto.

But over everything he could always, always hear the laughter.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two.

He awoke with a gasp, the warm blankets that had previously comforted him now felt like a prison, trapping and suffocating him. With blankets clenched in his fists, his eyes opened as he sat bolt upright. Jack flung the blankets off of him as terrors from the night still danced in his memory, haunting him. But his heavy breathing slowed as the darkness retreated to the farthest recesses of his mind and the horrible laughter faded into silence. It was then he began to take in this unfamiliar place. The bed and sheets were old and faded but held a lingering scent of freshness that his nose was not accustomed to. The walls were pale and somehow warm despite the chipping paint. On top of the dresser rested a folded pair of pants and a shirt that had not been there the night before. With no one around, his natural instinct was to take them, but something deep in his chest stopped him. Jack told himself it was because he was simply used to the ones already on his back. Sliding out of bed, the holes in his socks allowed his feet to feel the cold wood floor beneath him. The floor creaked softly under his feet and he froze, still unsure of his purpose here. After a moment he made his way to the door, opening it just wide enough to poke his head out. The hallway that had looked so menacing the night before now looked bright and inviting. The pictures hung on the walls that had previously frightened him now gave a happiness to the space, the smiling faces shone out from graduation pictures and award ceremonies. It occurred to Jack that no one person was in more than one picture, apart from the smiling face of the woman who had shown him kindness the night before.

Sudden laughter from downstairs graced him with fresh curiosity and he made his way to the banister. Beneath him he could see three children and the kind woman sitting around a table. He guessed it was some kind of game, though he'd never seen it played before. Everyone around the table seemed to hold their breath as the smallest boy removed a block and placed it on the top of the tower. Jack's eyebrows creased as they all cheered; he wasn't sure what the great accomplishment was. The next boy went, but this time the tower swayed and crashed to the ground. Jack's confusion continued as everyone howled with laughter instead of yelling and cursing the boy for ruining their game.

It was then that she saw him. Her smile was bright as she excused herself from the boys. "Good morning, Jack." She said as she reached the bottom of the stairs. In the light of day it was easy to see what a pretty woman she had once been. And even now her smile lines and slightly graying hair surrounded her with a gentle beauty. He watched her cautiously, still a little unsure and taken aback by the use of his name. _Jack_. It sounded so welcoming and friendly when she said it. But why? She was a stranger to him. Why would anyone show such kindness to someone who'd been tossed at them in the middle of the night like used up, unwanted scraps of garbage. "Why don't you come down and join us? I'm about to make breakfast."

"Breakfast." He whispered to himself. The idea of eating again so soon was foreign to him, but the grumbling in his stomach was enough to pull him down the stairs.

"I hope you were able to get some sleep, honey. Tonight we'll get you a room with some of the other boys and maybe you'll feel a bit more at home."

Jack stared at her bewilderingly. _Home_? Home to him was somewhere dark and dreary, usually ripe with the smell of garbage, and if he was lucky, dry. Not this warm place, full of smiles and laughter. He wondered for a moment if he'd fallen into someone else's dream. Not one of his own of course. His dreams were always full of terrors and screams. Jack didn't think his own mind could come up with such a happy place. She must have sensed his skepticism. Briefly glancing over each shoulder, she began digging into her pocket. Jack watched her lips form a playful smirk and whisper, "Shh," as she pulled out a piece of candy and handed it to him.

Tentatively taking the candy from her, he responded, "Th-thank you."

Her smile simply widened. "Connor," she called to a boy in the corner. "Come here a moment, won't you?"

A boy roughly his age with shaggy black hair trotted over to them. "What's up Mamma Kate?" He questioned, his eyes flicking over to Jack then back up to her.

"Connor, this is Jack. It's his first day and I'd like you to show him around."

The boy stretched his shoulders back, making himself taller. "Sure thing, Mamma Kate." He spoke with a new air of importance coating his words.

Smiling, she ruffled Connor's hair. "I'll see you boys at breakfast." She spared each of them a glance, her eyes lingering on Jack a moment longer before turning and heading to the kitchen.

"So, what do you think of our little Never, Neverland?" Connor spoke with an air of ownership.

Jack shrugged in response.

"Well stick with me, kid," the dark haired boy chimed. "I'll show you the 'what's what' o' this place." He gestured for Jack to follow him. As he was led through the living room, it became obvious to Jack that the house he had thought to be so menacing last night was actually quite quaint. Like Momma Kate, it gave the impression of having been quite beautiful in its day. Connor led him outside and what he saw astounded him. Dozens of children ran around what looked like a makeshift playground. There was a grassy area where a few children kicked around a ball, a sandpit next to a lightly rusted swing set, and even a hoop nailed to the wall of the house where a few young boys played basketball. It was enough to make even the likes of the Narrows look like a happy place.

"This is the yard." Connor said flatly. "Most the younger kids spend time here. The older boys usually go out with Richard for 'on the job training' or so he calls it. That's Momma Kate's husband. He works down on the docks, moving heavy equipment or whatever. I'll be fifteen soon," Connor bragged. "Which means _I'll_ get to go along with them."

Jack's interest was quickly fading as the other boy continued to ramble on. As they came back inside, Jack's nose was greeted with the pleasant yet unfamiliar smell of home.

* * *

Jack couldn't sleep. His mind was too restless from the events of the day. He couldn't stay here. He just couldn't. It was all too perfect, too cheerful. He didn't fit in here and he never would. These children were all bright and hopeful. They still had a future. Jack had come from nothing and was going nowhere. His presence here would only taint the others and bring a dark cloud to hover over their beautiful paradise. They had given him shoes, fresh, clean clothes and a bed; and they had asked for nothing in return. It made his stomach churn. Jack looked around the new room and his eyes fell on one of the other boys he now shared the space with. The boy was fast asleep now, but earlier he had given Jack an old pair of socks. It was the first present Jack had ever been given.

He had to get out of here.

As soon as he was sure the other boys were asleep, Jack made his move. He decided he would take the fresh pair of clothes he'd been given, the shoes, and of course the old socks. The thought of sneaking into the kitchen and grabbing some food had crossed his mind, but he couldn't bring himself to do it. Not after all they had already done. Jack cursed the squeaky floor boards as he made his way down the hall and stairwell. The smiling pictures on the wall all seemed to watch him as he passed. Taunting and reminding him that he would never be one of them. By the time he reached the front door, the cool air that snuck in under the crack in the door felt like a welcoming caress. His body almost ached for the familiar bite of the cold on his skin.

A sudden cough from the corner of the room nearly made him jump out of his skin.

"Why are you leaving?" Momma Kate's low voice spoke. Her tired eyes watched him while one finger traced the rim of the cup in her hands. Jack wondered if she'd stayed up like this last night, too. Did all the other orphans try this or was he just particularly transparent? Jack opened his mouth to speak but no words fell out. His eyes fell to the floor, suddenly ashamed. He didn't belong here. Couldn't she see that?

"I thought as much." Her voice was quiet and understanding. "Jack." His name fell from her lips in a soft sigh. Hesitating, she waited for him to look back up to her. When he didn't, she walked over to kneel in front of him and place a hand on each of his shoulders. "It doesn't matter where you've been or what you've done. You don't have to run anymore. We could be your family... if you'll let us."

He didn't respond, though he did allow her to wrap her arms around him in a gentle embrace.

* * *

The next morning was a dreary one. But that didn't stop most of the children from playing outside. Jack couldn't help but notice that Momma Kate had been distant all morning. In the back of his mind, he wondered if she was ashamed of him for trying to leave. He took his frustration out on the grass, absentmindedly plucking at the delicate blades as the other boy jabbered on about nothing.

It was then that he saw her, the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. She looked slightly younger than him. The slight chubbiness accompanied with childhood still clung to her cheeks, making her appear especially pure. She was dressed well, far better than anyone in the Narrows dressed, at least. Her lips were pressed in a tight line that told of some unknown sadness. Something about it looked wrong against backdrop of her otherwise perfect visage. Beside her stood a boy with similar features, except for his much fairer hair. He looked like he had once been a very happy and carefree child. One that held the kind of cuteness that made older women want to pinch his cheeks. But no longer. Now his eyes were vacant, speaking tribute to the horrors he must have seen. It was an expression Jack could identify with. The boy's empty eyes were nothing like hers, which seemed to illuminate the world around her like a beacon of hope, alerting all of the Narrows of her presence.

From across the yard, their eyes met. All air suddenly caught in his chest, rendering him unable to breathe. Her gaze seemed to bore through him, simultaneously making him flush with heat and shiver as cold tingles crept down his spine.

"That's Elise and Tyler," Connors voice broke him from his trance. "Momma Kate's niece and nephew. They come visit here sometimes with their parents."

Jack tore his eyes away from her, clearing his throat. ""Where are their parents now?" He kept his eyes focused on Connor, not quite trusting himself to look at her again so soon.

"Dunno." Connor shrugged. "But I heard Momma Kate and Richard talking last night. Apparently somethin' real bad happened."

Jack pursed his lips before daring to look back at her once more. He was just in time to catch her seemingly glide through the doorway. Jack was overwhelmed by her. She was porcelain, beautiful and delicate. His mind was void of all thoughts except for her purity and beauty and how misplaced it seemed amid the dark and desolate backdrop of the Narrows. "But she looks so perfect." He hadn't meant to voice his thought out loud.


	3. Chapter 3

Jack couldn't sleep. He still wasn't used to the comfort of this place. There was a quietness here that deafened him. All his years on the streets had turned the honking of car horns and the distant firing of guns into a lullaby he couldn't sleep without. But most of all, he ached for the solitude he had become so accustomed to. Suddenly, the need to be alone overtook him and he tossed his blankets off and headed for the door. The faint light of the early morning moon lit his path as his feet were pulled downstairs and into the kitchen by some unknown force. A soft murmuring from the next room told him another restless soul was watching T.V. in the living room. Jack sat at the kitchen table and sighed.

"Why are you sitting in the dark?" A sudden voice chimed from the doorway before the light was flicked on.

Jack covered his eyes, momentarily blinded by the brightness. As he blinked them into focus, colorful spots seemed to dance around _her_face. It was like fireworks. His mouth fell open a little.

"What's your name?" She simply stared at him, her brow furrowed slightly.

It took a moment for his brain to process that she'd spoken to him. "Uh," he cleared his throat. "J.. Ja.."

"I'm just gonna call you Jay." She waved his stuttering away and sat down across from him at the table. "I'm Elise." She paused barely long enough to take a breath. "I haven't seen you around here before. Where'd you come from?"

"Nowhere really." Jack answered plainly.

Her face scrunched up, not liking his answer. "No one's from nowhere, silly. You had to be born _somewhere_."

He supposed that he had been born somewhere and to someone. He must have had a family once. But they were long gone now, so Jack didn't really see why that was relevant. When she realized he had nothing else to say on the subject, she began questioning him on other things. "What do you do for fun?" She talked a lot. Like she couldn't stand her own thoughts long enough to keep quiet.

Jack pondered her question. _What did he do for fun?_ Lately it had been showering with warm water in an actual bathroom.

"Surely you do something for fun? Watch T.V.? Play videogames?"

"Never played a videogame." Jack confessed.

"You've never played a videogame?" She sounded incredulous. Jack felt like she was laughing at him, usually he would've taken offense but from her it seemed almost like a compliment.

"Never really got the chance." He replied, choosing to spare her the full truth. She spoke like she didn't know such things as orphans or poverty existed. He feared the knowledge of it would somehow taint her, and he certainly didn't want to be the one to take such a happy glow away from her. "How 'bout you?" He asked, hoping to spark off a different topic of conversation.

"My Dad takes me and Tyler fishing every few months, that's fun." Jack sensed a hint of sadness in her voice as her eyes dropped momentarily to the floor. "Tyler's my brother. You should talk to him, I think he'd like you. Do you have a brother, Jay?"

Sudden images flickered through Jack's mind, his face growing more sullen as the memories flooded through him, unwanted. "No." He replied, struggling to find some way to change the subject. "When is your Dad taking you fishing next?" He asked. When he realized she wasn't responding, he looked up and into her eyes, suddenly grown distant. She shook her head and looked at him. "I saw you in the yard earlier."

He simply stared at her, unsure how to respond.

"You should smile more." She stated with a nod.

In an attempt to humor her, he willed his cheeks to tug upward. She watched him, an amused but lightly concerned look graced her features. Like she thought his stone face might actually crack. He pulled his lips back, exposing his teeth in an awkward sort of growl. She began to howl with laughter, eyes wet with fresh tears. "We'll work on it." She said as her laughter died down. It was odd how he didn't feel offended by her. Only slightly relieved that she had a joke he was now somehow apart of. "I like you, Jay." Was all she said as she stood and left the room, flicking the light off as she went. Jack exhaled. He had come down here to be alone, and yet in the absence of her presence the solitude just felt hollow.

* * *

That afternoon Jack and Connor paced around the playground. Jack's eyes scanned the crowd of laughing children and was surprised to find himself disappointed when Elise was not among them. Momma Kate was in her usual spot, playing a game with some of the younger children. But something about her was different. Her eyes weren't quite as bright as they usually were, and though she played with the children, it didn't seem that her heart was in it today.

"..But I guess you can't really blame him, after what happened and all." Connor's voice shook Jack away from his thoughts.

"Who?" Jack asked.

"Tyler." Connor gestured to the vacant eyed boy, who sat against the wall by the basketball court. "All the little freak does is stare at the wall. Hasn't said a word to anybody since they got here."

"What happened?" Jack questioned, suddenly interested in the conversation.

"Car accident." Connor explained. "Head on collision with some drunk driver. Whole car went up in flames." The boy gestured the collision and the explosion with his hands as he spoke. "Parents didn't make it." He gave a shrug, like the news he'd just delivered wasn't all that sad. But then again, Jack guessed that in a building full of orphans, a car crash was probably a very run-of-the-mill story.

Jack looked back to Tyler, suddenly understanding why asking Elise about the fishing trips had been so awkward. In retrospect, it was incredible to believe the girl he'd spoken to last night had just lost her parents. She seemed so normal, so content to make small talk with a boy she'd just met. It struck him then that Tyler wasn't the strange one, Elise was. The appropriate action to take after the loss of a loved one was to stare at a wall and barely speak for days. But society didn't like that. They wanted you to slap a bow on everything and pretend it was all okay. Though Elise was clearly the stronger of the two, Jack couldn't help but respect Tyler. The boy didn't try to hide who he was. He felt empty, so that's exactly how he looked.

"Momma Kate's takin' it pretty hard." This time Connor did sound sad. "It was her sister, ya know? Guess that's how she got custody o' the rugrats." Jack watched as the woman stood, now appearing older than ever, as if the weight of her grief had placed another ten years on her shoulders. She held her back as she stood up and didn't say a word to the children as she made her way inside. Jack felt a sudden urge to run to her but stopped himself. He wondered why he was suddenly so attached to these people, to Connor, Momma Kate, and especially Elise. Now he knew why Elise had gotten upset the night before, he felt as if he should go to her and apologize, but he wouldn't know where to begin. Connor, on the other hand, was a mystery to Jack. The boy was confident and cocky and seemingly unaffected by his status as an orphan. Jack couldn't tell whether he admired or resented him for it. The thought occurred to Jack that he didn't know anything about Connor other than the boy's name.

"What happened to your parents?" He asked, interrupting Connor, who was in the middle of a rant and was oblivious to the fact that Jack had stopped listening a while ago. The question caught the boy off-guard, his speech faltered, but only for a second. Connor paused, taking a breath. Jack could almost feel the boy's mind working something out. "My Dad was a Marine, he was a proud man but distant, ya know?" Jack nodded. "Well anyway, he'd go on tours of duty lasting anything up to six months. Mom didn't like it, said he should have retired back when he was given the option just before I was born, but he claimed he couldn't do that to his unit." Connor's voice was almost animated as he told the story. As if the story wasn't his own, but something he'd read in a book. "I think the truth was he didn't want to quit. Ya see, men like him only have one priority, and that's to their duty. He saw himself as some sort of crusader, bringing justice to the evil-doers." He sighed, his voice flattening. "Men like that don't just give up, they carry on until it kills them, and it always does." Connor's eyes looked straight into Jack's soul. "Anyway, one day when I was ten, we had a knock at the door real late one night. Dad was away on a tour so it was Mom that answered the door. I was sat at the top of the stairs so I could see anything. All I remember hearing is the door opening and the gunshot. Didn't even hear Mom scream as she fell to the floor. You ever heard a gun go off Jack?" Jack was mesmerized, the story sounded so real but he could still see Connor's mind working feverishly. He shook his head, too engrossed to tell the truth. "Well let me tell you, it's the loudest thing I ever heard. I don't know why they didn't come looking for me, I sure was making a lot of noise. Anyway, since Dad was away I got sent here. We didn't know anyone else who would take me.." Connor trailed off, distracted by something.

"What about your Dad?" Jack asked, almost not wanting to hear the end of the story.

"Long story short," Connor continued, still looking away. "Turns out he was very good at his job. Seems he'd upset some local warlord while away on tour. Upset the guy enough to have a bounty put on his head. Dad was killed in action a few weeks after Mom died. I think they must've been looking for him at home when Mom died." Connor paused, taking stock of a situation brewing over by the swingset. "Wanna know what I took away from it?" Jack did nothing. "Never associate with men who have to do the right thing all the time. Dad thought he did the _right thing_ by staying in the forces, turns out the decision got him and Mom killed and got me thrown in here." Jack was distracted by a sudden commotion behind him. He turned to look as Connor moved toward the noise. Two boys, covered in dirt and sand were brawling ferociously. They punched and kicked at each other like savages, one took a swing which landed on the other's jaw, sending the boy to the floor. The first boy was on him in seconds, raining punches down on the stricken boy. Connor turned to Jack. "Stop being so damned serious all the time, Jack. Time to let off some steam." He was smiling as he ran toward the fight. Jack looked on in shock as Connor joined the fight. He was a good two years older than both the boys and it showed in his physique. He became a dervish, instantly lashing out at both of the boys on the floor, he threw the stronger boy to the floor and began kicking at him furiously.

Though Jack had many times knowingly done the wrong thing before, he couldn't help but disagree with Connor. Jack had always done the things he'd done to survive. He liked to think that, given the chance, he would do what was right, what was fair. Not that life had ever done the same for him. Jack's eyes were suddenly drawn to Tyler, who was sitting just a few feet away from the fight. The boy was emotionless as the brawl turned into a lynching. Other boys joined the fray, raining down kicks and punches on the fallen boy. Jack noticed that none of the boys hit Connor, they were having too much fun attacking the defenseless child. It never ceased to amaze him how quickly people could turn on one another. Jack knew better than anyone not to get involved in these situations. If living on the streets taught him anything, it was that the only way to survive in this world was to look after yourself, because you could bet your ass that no one else would. Jack looked on as the boy reached out to Tyler, screaming for help. Tyler turned his head to look straight into the boy's eyes. His emotion didn't change at all. There was no pity in those vacant eyes, no sense of urgency, no fear for the other boy. He simply sat and watched as the other boy's arm fell limp as he was beaten unconscious.

_Finally,_ Jack thought to himself. _Someone who gets it._

* * *

The world around him was foggy and surreal. The streets of Gotham all looked the same and he started to wonder if he was going in circles. But the screams echoing behind him made him press onward; he couldn't give up. He was running, always running, though he never knew quite from what. All he knew was that if he stopped, the darkness would devour him and he would be trapped forever in a world of black. The ground beneath him began to tremble more with every step. _"Don't fall, Jack. Stay on your feet."_ A voice encouraged him. "I can't do it!" He choked, clutching at his aching sides. The darkness was nipping at his heals now. The haunting laughter growing closer by the second. Only fear spurred him on. As it grew closer, Jack's imagination warped the cacophony into an increasingly more terrifying sound. The high pitched cackle pierced his eardrums, deafening him.

All it took was one faltering step to send Jack hurtling towards the ground. _It's over now, I'm going to die."_ Was his last thought before the concrete consumed him, sucking him down like quicksand. The laughter faded as he was now surrounded by darkness and darkness alone. Jack tried to suck in a breath, but was greeted with icy water instead. His lungs screamed in protest. He was drowning. Jack began kicking in the direction he thought led to the surface, but it was futile. There was only blackness in all directions. Just as his body began to relax and accept his fate, a hand reached out to him, grabbing his arm. Suddenly Jack burst free from the darkness. He chocked and sputtered, lungs desperately trying to suck in air. _"I told you not to play by the water, Jack."_ A distant but familiar voice scolded him. Jack felt a strange sense of comfort when he stared up at the blurry face. He allowed himself to relax, taking solace in the reprieve his subconscious now blessed him with. The feeling of content was short lived, and the creeping fingers of fear crept back into Jack's soul with the pool of red now forming on the blurry figure's chest. Jack's small hand reached up to touch the spot and pulled away warm and sticky, covered in fresh blood. The figure's face twisted into scream but all that came out was the inauspicious laughter.


	4. Chapter 4

Time seemed to take on new properties in the Orphanage. It passed slowly and yet all too quickly at the same time. Some days Jack could swear an hour lasted a minute, while others a minute lasted an hour. He soon discovered that he wasn't the only one who found more comfort in quiet darkness than in a night's sleep. His midnight chats with Elise has become his favorite part of his daily routine. Sometimes they would sit in the living room, where the light of an unwatched TV would cast ghostly shadows on their faces. Other times they would sit on the swing set and count the stars as they popped up around the silver moon. She would talk about everything and nothing. Jack always listened and laughed at the jokes she'd tell, even the ones he didn't get. "_Smile more_." She'd once said. For him, it was like breaking in a new pair of shoes; stiff and awkward at first, but eventually it came as naturally to him as it seemed to come to everyone else. But it was still nothing compared to her smile, of course. So bright and pure, like she'd invented the word. He often found himself day dreaming about it, mostly in the middle of the day when he was supposed to be focusing on school.

Momma Kate tried her best to run a homeschooling program. "_Public schools around here just aren't safe!_" She'd always say. Whatever that meant. In Jack's opinion, nothing around here could be considered safe. She did the best she could, but still there were dozens of them and only one of her. Consequently, most of his learning came from reading through the old, tattered books. Momma Kate had once wanted to be a teacher. Kindergarten, he guessed, based on the amount of time she spent with the younger children. Or maybe she just thought they were the only ones with any hope left. That maybe if she loved them enough and laughed with them enough they would forget that they were orphans, living in the ghetto of Gotham, and go on to do something with their lives. Jack didn't let the thought offend him. In fact, he agreed with her. With the exception of Elise, they were all hopeless.

Tyler and Elise continued to attend the same Private School they always had, though today had been different. Tyler came home at lunchtime, making Momma Kate fuss and worry about how he was. The boy had been shuttled up to a bedroom before any of the other kids could see him, though Jack had sensed Momma Kate's tension ever since. Despite the commotion with Tyler, the day had been relatively boring. So much so that Jack had spent most of the day watching the clock, eagerly awaiting Elise's scrawny figure to appear in the doorway. At 3:15 on the dot, he heard the front door slam. She rounded the corner, soft brown curls bouncing behind her. Their eyes met and she gestured for him to follow her to the kitchen. He entered just in time to see her toss her backpack down and huff with frustration.

"It's not fair, Jay!" She announced, somehow sensing his presence behind her.

"What's not.." He began.

"I mean, is it not just the dumbest thing you've ever heard?" She interrupted, her hands were clenched tight in anger. She turned to look at him, and noticing his blank expression, sighed. "You wanna get out of here?"

Jack nodded and they both headed for the door. No one spoke for a long time as they made their way away from the house and down the road. Both were unsure where exactly they were going, but the company was good and the sun was warm on their skin, so they followed their feet.

"I really hate Tyler sometimes." She finally blurted.

"What happened?" Was all Jack could think to ask.

"He got expelled for fighting." She sighed. "Though, it wasn't much of a fight if you ask me. He didn't even throw a punch."

"How could he be expelled if he didn't do anything?"

"That's exactly why he was expelled." Elise paused for a moment. "He just sat there.. didn't even try to defend himself. Just sat there and let them beat him.. like he didn't feel a thing." Her voice wavered like she was close to tears. "Apparently he's not _'stable'_ enough to be around other students. That's what the Dean said anyway." She scoffed. "Why can't he just be normal?" Her eyes were glassy as they stared off into the distance.

Jack got the impression she was trying her hardest to imagine a world where none of this was true. Where her parents were still alive and she and Tyler were unbroken, happy children. Back to a world where her biggest concern was if she had been well behaved enough for Santa to bring her presents. The thought of her like that made Jack happy. He hated that awful look that always dawned her face whenever she spoke about her parents. He much preferred her smiles and high pitched laughter.

"Jay?" Damn. He had been quiet for too long again. He never knew what to say at times like this.

"Yeah Elise?"

"They're sending him to therapy.. do you think it will help?" She looked up at him, those brilliant blue eyes desperately searching for comfort.

"Of course it will." Jack lied.

Her lips cracked a smile and she took his hand in hers. It felt just as warm and soft as she looked. Their feet had led them to a scraggly looking tree and patches of grass that popped up around a small body of water. It was fogged and full of trash. Most likely a mixture of runoff from the canal and nearby dump. It was no paradise, but in the light of the fading sun, it became one of the rare, decent looking places in the Narrows.

"I wish I could stay home and go to school with you and the other kids." Elise plopped down and leaned against the pitiful tree.

"Why? At least you've got a chance to do something with your life." He replied, taking a seat next to her.

"That's a laugh!" Elise chimed like he'd just told a joke. "Besides, I hate that school. Especially now that Tyler's gone."

Jack watched as her delicate fingers made designs in the sand. "Does your Aunt know how you feel?" He questioned.

"Yeah. But apparently our parents left behind enough to cover our education. And despite Uncle Richard's protests about 'saving money', Aunt Katherine insists we keep some form of normalcy or whatever in our lives." She shrugged.

It was a long time before anyone spoke again. "He wasn't always like this ya know. Tyler.. he was everyone's favorite. Couldn't shut the kid up." She chuckled as she spoke. "The teachers let him get away with everything. It used to make me so mad!" More sad laughter as the memories flooded back.

Jack couldn't help but smile, too, at the picture she was painting. Trying to imagine Tyler like that was like trying to describe a rainbow to someone who was color blind.

"I'd give anything to hear him laugh again." She finished quietly, head dropping to stare at her folded knees.

Jack's smile vanished at her admission. An awkward hand reached over to touch hers. "Well, if it's anything like yours, I'm sure it was a great sound to hear."

Elise looked up at him, the sadness in her eyes suddenly gone. "Have you ever heard of that abandoned warehouse on ninth street?"

He'd grown quite accustomed to her random thoughts, so her subject changes no longer gave him whiplash. "No." He replied.

"I heard some of the other kids saying it was haunted." Her voice trailed off.

Jack knew what she was getting at, but he was hesitant. Abandoned warehouses were no place to be hanging around, especially in the Narrows. The fact that she even suggested going there showed how different the worlds they came from really were. For him, finding the right place to rest meant the difference between a good night's sleep and never waking up again. For her, survival was just something that happened, not something carefully calculated.

"I don't know, Elise. I generally make it a rule to stay away from places with 'abandoned' or 'haunted' in the title."

"Aww, come on, Jay. You scared?" She grinned, knowing just how to manipulate him.

"Never." He grinned back.

* * *

It was a long walk to Ninth Street from where they were. The now dusky sky cast an eerie glow on the already unnerving warehouse. It was tall and rusted, with doors hanging off their hinges and busted windows scarring its entrance. The whole building gave off an angry energy and when the wind blew through the interior it sounded like a low, drawn out scream. No wonder people said it was haunted.

The inside wasn't much better. The only light came from streaks of sun that peaked through the holes in the ceiling.

"Hellooo!" Elise shouted into the nothingness, breaking the silence.

The sound of her familiar voice reverberating off the empty walls made Jack relax a little.  
"Race ya to the top." She challenged before bolting towards the nearest ladder. Jack was hot on her heels as they made their ascent. The ladder was rickety and rusted like the rest of the building, and it grunted in protest under their ceiling seemed much higher from up in the rafters, but Elise didn't seem to notice. The way she skipped across the beams without a care made Jack wonder where the line of fearlessness ended and lack of self preservation began.

"Come on, Jay! Or I'm gonna tell everyone you got beat by a girl." She teased as she danced further across the shaky construction.

"Not if I push you off this thing and tell everyone some ghost did it!" He responded playfully. Jack made his way across the steel beams, each footstep sending clouds of dust streaming towards the floor, he only made the mistake of looking down once. He guessed they were thirty feet from the ground, though from the beams it seemed more like a hundred. Jack looked back to Elise, playfully making her way across the beams as if she were walking through a park. Each beam wasn't even half a meter across, yet Elise picked her way across them with ease. Jack, on the other hand, tried in vain to keep up. Placing each foot with delicate care on the beams was slow and Elise reached the other side first. On the opposite side of the beams was a catwalk, just as rusty as the rest of the building but from Jack's vantage point, it was as safe a place as they could be right now. Elise was already there, laughing in his direction and dancing across the catwalk.

"Hurry up, Jay! You're too slow!" She called to him across the empty space. Her happiness in the face of near death was as inspiring to Jack as it was frightening, though it gave him the push he needed to pick his way across the ceiling, eventually throwing himself down on the catwalk next to her. He lay on his back, heart pounding and hands shaking. Somehow, despite feeling like his heart was about to explode from his chest, the fear had made him feel more alive than he remembered ever feeling. To Jack, balancing on those beams opened his eyes to the fine line between life and death, it was a lesson he would never forget. He opened his eyes to see Elise standing over him, her big bright eyes shining down on him like an angel watching over him. She was smiling at him and saying something, though all he could hear was the sound of his own blood rushing past his ears.

Slowly but surely, his panic subsided enough to where he could stand. Elise was already a little way down the catwalk, leaning over the railing and shouting nonsense into the large, empty room just to hear her echo. Jack stood next to her, wishing she wouldn't lean so far out.

"Elise!" The young girl shouted into the space.  
_Elise!_ Came the echoed response.  
"Hello!" She shouted back.  
_Hello!_ The echo repeated.

Whatever she shouted next was drowned out by the sound of the warehouse doors bursting open. Jack's instincts kicked in and he grabbed Elise, dropping to the metal grating beneath their feet as two men strode heavily through the warehouse, carrying a third man between them. Jack strained to see over the side of the catwalk without making himself too obvious. Elise buried herself in his shoulder, the happiness temporarily gone from her body.

As the men reached the center of the room, they threw the third to the floor. Jack saw now that his hands were tied behind his back and a black hood had been placed over his head. The poor soul was looking around frantically, hoping for some relief. One of the men walked over to the wall nearest to them. A chair lay upturned on the floor by the wall. The man picked it up in one hand, the other hand reached to a gun on his belt. "Pick 'im up!" He shouted over to the second man, who reached down and forcefully pulled the victim to his feet. He was desperate now, Jack could hear his muffled pleas coming through his hood. Elise pressed herself tighter into Jack's shoulder. "Are they gonna hurt him, Jay?" She whispered. Jack couldn't give her an answer.

The first man had now placed the chair down behind the captive. "Sit down." He said, his voice carrying easily across the open space. The third man was too busy pleading and didn't hear him. "I said, sit down!" He repeated, slamming the butt of his gun into the third man's stomach. All pleas left the man's body in one heavy breath as the gun knocked the wind out of him. The man doubled over and with a helpful push, sat down in the chair.

"Now, seems we got a problem here, ain't that right Frankie?" The first man spoke.

"Ain't nothing can't be easily fixed, Billy." The second man, Frankie, replied laughing. He held his own gun to the victim's head.

"The boss wanted us to send his deepest condolences, Mr. Simmons. He said it was such a shame that your brother had to end up like he did. Seems he didn't know the value of loyalty in this city." Billy continued. Jack figured the third man to be Mr. Simmons. He was quiet now, apart from the occasional sob.

"Problem is, your brother, he owed a lot of money to a lot of really bad people, and now he's gone, our boss has to look elsewhere for his investment back." Frankie ripped the man's hood off as Billy spoke, instantly the man started pleading again. Frankie brought his gun down hard on the man's left cheek. "Shut up!" He yelled. Elise was buried so far into Jack's shoulder he felt like they were going to become the same person.

Simmons was sniveling now, a mixture a confusion and unhappiness. "I don't know what you want from me!" He cried, his voice hoarse from pleading.

"You ain't so smart, are ya?" Billy laughed. "Your daddy's one of the richest men in Gotham and you're one of three kids. Now, with your big brother dead, we gotta get our money back from somewhere."

"Dad won't pay you, he hadn't spoken to Carl for years until his death. He doesn't care."

"Aww, ain't that sweet. He thinks we hadn't thought about that. Do I remember rightly that your baby brother is daddy's favorite?" Simmons grew quiet at the veiled threat. "Heh, I thought so. And is it also true that baby bro went missing yesterday?" Billy continued. "What does that mean Frankie?"

"Means we got a whole lot of leverage over daddy dearest, especially with baby bro sleeping in the basement of our safehouse." Frankie said, pressing the gun to Simmons' left temple.

"Now, daddy dearest needs a little persuasion to pay up, 'cause he ain't paying." Billy said, grinning. Elise started to peek over the edge, watching the scene unfold through her hands.

"Look, just let me talk to him, I'll convince dad to pay you whatever Carl owed!" Simmons tried his luck. "You don't get it do you? We can't just let this disloyalty go unpunished. We gave your father an ultimatum, pay up or pay the consequence." Billy continued. "He didn't pay up when we told him to, now he's gotta see there's a consequence for that. Bad day to not be daddy's favorite, eh?"

Simmons was sobbing now, pleading for his life. Jack couldn't take his eyes off the scene unfolding beneath him. It was like watching a cat toy with a mouse before the kill. In the back of his mind, he was aware of Elise watching too. He didn't like that she had to see this side of the Narrows, but it had to happen sometime.

Billy was standing over Simmons, his gun pressed against the man's right knee. With a sneer he pulled the trigger, shattering Simmons' knee. It was the first time Jack had heard a gunshot so close, it was so loud he felt like his eardrums were going to burst. He was thankful for the sound though as it muffled Elise's scream. She buried herself in Jack's shoulder again.

Simmons screaming wasn't muffled. He was shouting incoherently through the pain. With a grunt Frankie brought his gun around on his left cheek once more, silencing him. Billy pressed his gun against the wounded man's forehead and look into his eyes. "Send our regards to your big brother." He said, pulling the trigger.

* * *

It was a long time before Elise stopped shaking enough to climb back down the ladder. Darkness had long since fallen as they made their way back home. A few times Jack made awkward attempts at conversation. But Elise remained unresponsive, so he took the hint. The sound of gravel crunching beneath their feet was the only noise keeping the deafening silence at bay.

Jack wished he could say this was the first murder he had witnessed. Though, he didn't envy what Elise was going through at this very moment. It got easier, but you never forgot the first time it happened. It festered in the back of your mind like a bad taste sticks on your tongue, grotesque and nauseating.

"Jay?" She whispered, finally breaking the silence.

"Yeah Elise?" He responded just as quietly.

"We can't tell anyone. Not ever." She looked up to him, her deep blue eyes swimming with resolve.

Jack simply nodded. At some point on the long walk home she must have come to the conclusion that keeping quiet meant keeping the demons at bay. It was no surprise to him. She treated her parents death the same way: if she never spoke about it, she didn't have to acknowledge it happened. A method of coping that fit his own philosophy just fine. All the talking in the world couldn't change the past, so why bother?

The orphanage came into view as they rounded the corner. The light was still on in the kitchen and Jack could make out two figures standing inside. As they grew closer, it became clear the shapes belonged to Momma Kate and Richard. They were arguing about something.

"Let's go in the back." Elise stated, hoping to sneak in undetected.

"Fourteen is just too young." Momma Kate's worried voice was carried to him on the wind as they crept across the yard.

"Nonsense," Richard argued back. "The kid's plenty old enough. And you've seen as well as I have that he gets bored around here. He needs something productive to do, might as well be good ol' fashion work experience."

Momma Kate sighed. "I dunno, Rich, Connor's just.."

_Wait, they were talking about Connor?_ Jack's interest in the conversation peaked and his paced toward the backdoor slowed.

".. hes had a rough life." Momma Kate finished quietly.

"I know, Katherine. They all have. But you can't protect everyone from everything."

A pebble hit jack in the chest and he looked up to find Elise's irritated face gesturing for him to hurry.

"I worry about them." Momma Kate's voice sounded defeated.

"I know you do... but with your treatment and now Tyler's therapy.. well money's just tight." Richard's voice sounded strained, like he hated admitting he wasn't a sufficient bread winner.

"Jay!" Elise whispered, face looking angry this time. She was already at the back door waiting for him. Jack picked up the pace this time, wondering to himself if Elise had any idea of her Aunt and Uncle's troubles. For a while now Jack had suspected Momma Kate of not being well. Though he didn't know why, he could sense the weight of illness on her. The way she suppressed the occasional cough, or how her eyes grew steadily darker were just the physical observations he'd made. In the beginning he believed it was just stress from the loss of her sister. But as time wore on, Jack began to smell it on her, the same way a hyena could smell rot on a corpse.

Elise closed the door behind them with silent precision. A sneaky grin stretched across her face. Jack imagined it was the kind of grin a prisoner might get once they had successfully broken out of jail. Her liberation was short lived, however, because the second she took a step forward, the old floor boards let out an obnoxious creak. They both froze, eyes darting towards the kitchen. At the sight of the two shadows heading toward the living room, Elise's shoulders slumped forward in defeat.

"Where have you been?!" Richard's booming voice echoed across the living room.

"We were just.." Elise opened her mouth to defend herself.

"You had your Aunt worried sick!" His words were directed at Elise, barely seeming to noticed Jack's presence in the room. Elise bowed up towards him, ready to argue, but Momma Kate interrupted.

"Don't ever do that to me again!" She looked more relieved and exhausted with worry than upset. "I thought.." Her voice was shaky and her eyes were moist with tears. "Oh, it doesn't matter what I though. I'm just so glad you're back." Momma Kate knelt down to embrace Elise. "Both of you." Her eyes met Jacks. A sudden pang of remorse flowed through him. He hadn't expected anyone to miss him or even notice his absence.

"I'm sorry Aunt Katherine." Elise mumbled, now looking guilty. "It wont happen again."

"You're damn right." Richard added.

"Why don't you go sit with Tyler for a while, hm?" Momma Kate suggested, brushing a strand of hair behind Elise's ear. "He's had a rough day."

Elise nodded, turned to look at Jack for a moment, then headed for the couch. Richard followed her gaze, and for the first time seemed to acknowledge Jack's existence. The man's eyes on him made Jack's skin crawl so he followed Elise to the couch. She had already perched up next to Tyler and crosser her arms. It was almost silent as Jack took a seat a few cushions away. The only sound came from Tyler obsessively shuffling a deck of playing cards. Sitting so close to him, Jack could easily see the other boy's busted lip and blackened eye. Seeing his damaged face made it easy for Jack to imagine the merciless beating: Tyler simply sitting there, blood dripping from his nose and mouth. It must have been quite the scene.

"Do you wanna talk about it?" Elise finally asked, eyes flicking in Tyler's direction.

There was no response from him. It was like he hadn't heard her at all, like there was no one next to him on the couch or even in the same room. There was only silence and shuffling.

"Will you at least tell me if you're ok?" She asked again, frustrated this time.

More shuffling.

"Ugh!" Elise huffed loudly. "What? Are you just never gonna talk again or something?"

Still no response.

"Answer me, damnit!" She almost shouted as she knocked the cards out of his hands.

Tyler looked up at her this time, eyes as vacant as ever. She stared at him for a while, eyes searching his for something, anything. She musn't of liked what she found there because it wasn't long before she sighed and stormed out of the room. Tyler watched her go, eyes narrowing in irritation, before slowly gathering up his cards. It occurred to Jack that maybe there was more to Tyler than he led on. A card had floated over by Jack's foot so he bent down and awkwardly handed it back to Tyler.

"Do you know any games?" Jack inquired. Tyler's eyes stared back at him like he was a puzzle to be solved.

Distant laughter distracted Jack and his eyes followed the sound to a group of older boys trampling down the stairs. They were dressed in black work clothes. Part of Richard's night shift, he assumed. When his eyes turned back to Tyler, he found a hand of Blackjack awaiting him. Instinctively, he checked to see what he'd been dealt.

"Hit me." Jack said without a moments hesitation.

The corner of Tyler's mouth tugged up in a smirk as he passed Jack another card.


End file.
